TFP Breakdown and Knockout AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Knockout is a femme and she and Breakdown are husband in wife. They had gotten married before they joined the Decepticons When Breakdown returns injured from the incident with Mech. When Knockout comes to his defense. She gets hurt. Breakdown and Knockout talk and decide to leave. After helping Bulkhead they join team prime. The things get complicated.


_Knockout is a femme and_ she _and Breakdown are husband in wife. They had gotten married before they joined the Decepticons When Breakdown returns injured from the incident with Mech. When Knockout comes to his defense. She gets hurt. Breakdown and Knockout talk and decided they should not be with the Decepticons. They don't belong there. So they leave and go into hiding. When Breakdown and Knockout rescue Bulkhead and they join team prime. Things get more complicated._

Chapter 1

Knockout was wondering where Breakdown was. He had been gone for a long time. She heard a noise. Into the med bay comes Breakdown wounded. "My darling!" she said.

"Don't worry love I've been through worse." he told her.

"Worse or not I'm treating you." she said.

After treating Breakdown's injuries Megatron requested to see Breakdown. Knockout followed him.

"Breakdown bested by mere humans you are disgrace! You willing helped an Autobot fight them!" Megatron scolded.

"But Megatron you don't understand!" Breakdown said.

"SILENCE!" Megatron roared.

Knockout stepped up.

"Lord Megatron if I may I saw the extent of Breakdowns wounds these humans are not like any I've ever seen. Why the Autobot rescue him I don't know but maybe because they care for others not just their own and you don't. So don't berate him. Breakdown is a good soldier." Knockout said.

Megatron snarled and struck Knockout. She lied on the ground wounded. "Ah!" she said.

"Let that be a lesson to you doctor no one talks back to me like that. You must learn I want you both out my sight!" Megatron said.

Breakdown helped Knockout up. He took her to the med bay and began to treat her wound. "That should just about do it." he said. "No one hurts my wife." Breakdown said.

"Don't do it Breakdown he'll destroy you." Knockout said.

"Things not good for us here." Breakdown said.

"Agreed, we need to leave." Knockout said.

So they packed up their stuff and left. Knockout sighed she didn't know what they were going to do. "I just hope we can figure something out." she said.

"Don't worry my love we'll figure something out." Breakdown told her. "In the mean time we need a place to stay." he said.

They found a cave. "This place looks like it will due." Knockout said. They set their stuff down. Breakdown proceed to buff Knockout to get her to relax.

"Feeling better?" Breakdown asked.

"A little." Knockout answered.

"We could go to the Autobots but I don't know if they will accept us." she added.

"We could try but right now we need to remain hidden," Breakdown said.

After a couple of weeks they came out of hiding they had to look for energon. They saw Bulkhead he was busy. "Do not engage him." Knockout told him.

"I won't good grief!" Breakdown said.

Breakdown saw something it was one of Mech's copters. "It's those humans the ones who captured me. They are about to get Bulkhead. No deserves what I went through not even him." Breakdown said.

Break ran out and fired at Mech. Knockout proceed to fight to with Breakdown. Bulkhead didn't know why and joined into then he called in Optimus. After he came through the ground bridge Mech had left.

Breakdown explained his and Knockout's situation. "We want to know if we can stay with you and be apart of your team I don't want Knockout to be hurt by Megatron again." Breakdown said.

Optimus had agreed.

The other Autobots were stunned many of them glared at them.

But after a couple of weeks they got use to each other. Bulkhead even got use to Breakdown. Breakdown had started to take a liking to Miko. "Boy she's tough for a human." he commented.

Breakdown woke up the next morning. Knockout was still asleep. He kissed her sleeping face. Knockout woke up. "Morning sweetie," Knockout said.

"Morning to you to my dear." Breakdown said. "I have mission to go on. I didn't mean to wake you up." he said.

"That's okay I was about to wake up any way." Knockout said. "Oooh." she said.

"Are you okay dear? You look a little green." Breakdown said.

"I feel a little queasy." Knockout answered. She covered her mouth with her hand and grabbed the trash can and threw up.

"I think you should see Ratchet." Breakdown said.

"Good idea I haven't been myself since the first couple of weeks here." Knockout said.

"I gotta go." Breakdown said.

Knockout went to Ratchet. She told him what was going on. "By the allspark." Ratchet said.

"What's wrong?" Knockout asked.

"Nothing it's very good. Knockout you're pregnant." Ratchet said.

"You mean I'm going to have Breakdown's sparkling?" Knockout asked.

"Yes congratulations." Ratchet said.

Everyone at the base heard.

"Breakdown's going to be a daddy?" Miko asked.

"Yes he is." Knockout said. "If anyone of you Autobots tell Breakdown I'll hit you." Knockout said.

Breakdown came back. "Breakdown I have something wonderful to tell you." Knockout said.

"What is it?" Breakdown asked.

"We're going to have a sparkling!" Knockout said.

Breakdown gasped and he hugged Knockout. "This is the best news I have ever gotten." Breakdown said.

"This will be the first sparkling in a long time." Arcee said.

"Yeah I know Miko will love the kid," Bulkhead said. "I bet she'll play her guitar for it." he said.

"Yeah loudly." Ratchet grumbled.

Breakdown and Knockout looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

Now it was time to prepare for a sparkling.

To be continued.


End file.
